Breathing
by Maryoncer
Summary: There had been a shooting in this hospital some year prior. They didn't need another one. They really didn't.


Amelia was done. She was so done. Everything had felt like crap for the past days, she even felt like crap. She didn't know whether it was the stess of the job or heart break. If it's even defined as heart break. Amelia told her brother earlier that week how she was falling for Owen Hunt - she guessed that wasn't quite the true term anymore. She had fallen for him, and hard.

Love is a good thing, she tried telling herself. But she didn't just fall, she fell hard. Now everything is so damn complicated. He called what they had a plane crash. He might not have been wrong, but that didn't mean Amelia wanted to give up, not really. Everything was scary - so she pulled away from him. That was something she regretted now. Maybe when it was too late. What would she even say?

 _"I love you. That scares me so I told you we were a mistake"?_

Amelia was conflicted. She felt stuck, and the fight they had didn't make her happy, but she definitely didn't feel happy now. A part of her felt missing. What they had started, had been good. She and Owen had that thought in common.

But she's always been a runner. She's used to running. She ran from James, and now she was running from Owen.

She didn't know what got into Owen, because now they were both pulling away from each other. It was doing nothing, but making them miserable. Amelia tried to avoid him constantly. She couldn't look him in the eyes, and she did not want to him, either. Which could be proven to be exceptionally difficult, after all, he was chief of surgery.

They had to be professional. Like she had encouraged from the start, and she had been pissed at him for not keeping it up. After a while, she actually wished he would stop being professional.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Edwards called and Amelia realized she'd zoned out. She was looking at some head scans of a patient, alone. At least before she started thinking about her complicated life. Amelia cleared her throat and looked up at her resident.

"Well, it looks like a brain bleed, we'll have to take her into the OR and stop it," she declared and got up from the chair, shutting off the computer.

"Oh - alright," Edwards mumbled and went to get their patient. And Amelia was left alone again, she took a deep sigh and went to prep.

 **...**

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She could not *believe* she was doing this! But what else are you supposed to when someone holds a gun to your head? Literally holds a gun to your head.

As Amelia had been on her way down to the OR, she'd been stopped a disturbed man in his 30's. She'd been busy with getting along with her day, but as soon as the guy pulled his gun out, she wasn't quite so busy anymore.

He told her to walk down to the basement of the hospital, or he would shoot her right there and then. She hesitated, a lump in her throat. Another person didn't need to get shoot in the Shepherd clan. But a life was in danger, if they didn't stop the bleeding quickly. She would get paged, she'd made an oath.

The guy had waved his gun one more time, and she didn't need to be told twice. As they got into the elevator, he whispered to shut up or he'd shoot the first person he spotted.

There had been a shooting in this hospital some year prior. They didn't need another one. They really didn't. If they were in trouble in the OR, which they would be if she didn't show up soon... Somewhere deep in her mind, she prayed they would page someone else since she wouldn't show up in the next five minutes.

Time went too quickly. People went on and off the elevator, she saw some familiar faces. But they would be down in the basement soon. Too soon. She didn't know how she would get out of this.

And as fate would have it, Owen Hunt got on the elevator on the fourth floor. She had to get a hold of her breathing. If she even said something, the gun man would shoot him down. She didn't want that, she wouldn't be able to handle losing another person she lo - no she wouldn't say it.

He barely gave her a pointed look, but she was so scared. Her eyes widened, while staring at him while he stepped in. Amelia barely dared to swallow, or to breathe. Would he even be able to tell? God, and now time didn't go quickly enough anymore. Owen clicked on a button, he was getting off at the second floor.

Then he simply stood in front the elevator doors, facing Amelia.

She felt her chest heaving unnaturally. She tried to control her body, her breathing, her face. This was the only thing she could do to save him. He couldn't get pulled into this hurricane. It didn't work, from what she could tell. The only thing she could hope was that he didn't notice.

But then, "Are you okay?" he asked slowly, while taking his phone up from his pocket. Amelia bit the inside of her cheek. He started typing without taking his eyes of off the device.

"Yes - of course," she answered as causal as possible. He stopped typing and lifted his head. She watched as he frowned. The man behind her coughed. This was a sign she needed to knock it off.

Amelia looked down and bit her lip. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Then she looked up again and met his beautiful, grey eyes. He was still watching her like a hawk. The elevator arrived at the second floor, he still looked at her. Suddenly he turned around and took a few steps off the elevator. But then he turned to face her again and she almost broke down. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together to silence herself. Even a sob could ruin everything. Luckily the door closed, finally.

"I would be real careful I were you," the man behind her threatened. His voice was dark. She found no comfort in the fact that they were alone again. If she was going to get shoot, or hurt badly, she wished Owen knew. She wished he knew everything, and that things were not left unsaid.


End file.
